Generally, a wallpaper is used for covering a concrete surface of an initial state building while preventing a building user and life items from being directly contacted with a concrete surface.
The wallpaper is formed of a wallpaper substrate printed with various graphics or images. The conventional wallpaper is designed to express graphics or images on an original paper surface for thereby allowing an indoor interior to look good or achieving a good quality indoor interior of a building. In the conventional art, the expressed graphics or images have the same colors, so that a user may feel tedious. In the case that wallpapers are changed every season, the cost disadvantageously increases.
To overcome the above problems, the Korean patent registration number 0355105 discloses a wallpaper in which a resin is coated on a surface of an original paper, and various patterns are printed on the resin. Flower patterns formed of stems, leaves, and petals using liquid paints are stacked on the surface of the resin, with the paints being provided in leaves and petals so that the colors change in accordance with temperatures.
In the above patent, the graphics or images formed on the wallpaper covered on a surface of an indoor wall are provided with paints of which the covers change in accordance with temperatures, so that the colors of the graphics or images provided with paints change in accordance with the changes of indoor temperatures. The above conventional wallpaper can variously change the outer look of the indoor in accordance with the changing indoor temperatures, so that a user can easily recognize the indoor temperature.
The conventional wallpaper contains paints of which the colors change in accordance with surrounding temperatures, but it does not more effectively work in the indoor in which temperature changes are less. So, the conventional wallpaper always has the same colors since the indoor temperatures do not change greatly. The consumer may not feel any color differences as compared to the conventional wallpapers though its price is high.
In the conventional wallpaper, the colors change only based on the surrounding temperature, so that the user cannot manually change the colors of the wallpapers when he needs to change it.
The technology for changing printed patterns or shapes based on the changes of temperatures will be described.
The Korean patent registration number 0461659 discloses a PVC floor material formed of multiple layers in which various patterns are printed on a corresponding printing layer using inks based on Gravure printing method or transfer printing method, with the inks being made by mixing 0.1˜5 parts by weight of organic type micro capsule thermochromic paint having 3˜10 μm diameter, 10˜20 parts by weight of polyvinyl alcohol resin and 80˜85 parts by weight. Since the PVC floor material is patterned with ink containing thermochromic paints, the printed patterns appear or disappear based on the changes of temperatures for thereby achieving a unique look.
However, the colors of the conventional PVC floor material change only based on the surrounding temperatures, so that a user cannot manually change the colors of the PVC floor material when he needs to change it.
According to the Korean utility model registration number 0387414, a poikilothermal thermochromic micron powder is master-batched on a transparent plastic pellet for thereby manufacturing a poikilothermal plastic pellet, and it is poured into a hopper of an extrusion molding device for thereby manufacturing a poikilothermal plastic seat. A coating liquid mixed with a nano-photochromic capsulation paint and a chromic paint is coated on an upper surface of the poikilothermal plastic seat and is exposed to sunshine (ultraviolet ray). With the above processes, a light and temperature-based discoloration chromic plastic seat is manufactured, so that the colors of the seat change in accordance with the changes of temperature. In the light and temperature-based discoloration chromic plastic seat, when a transparent and semi-transparent color plastic seat is exposed to sunshine (ultraviolet ray), it changes to a certain color. When it is not exposed to sunshine, the colors turns to its original color. It may be changed to a certain color based on the changes of temperatures.
However, in the above-described light and temperature-based discoloration chromic plastic seat, the colors change only based on the surrounding temperatures. Namely, a user cannot manually change the colors when he needs to change it.